


and I'm learning what a heart is for

by witchy_alien



Series: wasn't that your heart? [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: after sleeping with Otabek, Yuri impulsively goes to visit the Katsuki-Nikiforov family.to clear his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part dos of this yuri heart mess thing

Yuri refused to obsessively check his phone. Or at least he refused to admit that he was checking it for any messages from Otabek. He scrolled through Twitter, clicking on anything worth his attention. He checked his messages that were all from people he was happy to hear from. They just were not Otabek. 

He made the mistake of checking all of Otabek’s accounts. It was an awful decision that made his stomach turn the way it did after too much wine. Yuri looked through his instagram and accidentally liked one of his more recent photos of his new bike. 

Oh, God. There was no turning back after that. Yuri was screwed. 

He backed out of that account and moved onto Victor’s account. It was all pictures of food and Yuuri. A part of him missed Victor and The Piggy. It had been over a month since he had seen them. He was itching to do something that wasn't worrying over not hearing from his “friend.”

So he turned on his computer and set a flight for Japan, remembering to send Yakov a quick text of his plans. He was packed and on the plane faster than Yakov can stop him. 

Yuuri was the one to greet him at the gate. They took the train to his home and Yuri had to keep himself awake through it all. Katsudon helped with his constant talking about every little thing he could think of. Yuri was more than exhausted by the time his head hit a pillow. He knocked out, not without tasting the savory katsudon that Yuuri’s mom had prepared for Yuri. 

He woke up to his phone's alarm telling him to go running. He turned it off and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He didn't feel like going running, or getting up for that matter. Hell, he didn't even feel like being in his own country. 

He hadn't felt like himself for awhile. 

Yuri forced himself up and threw on his jogging outfit to follow the familiar trail. When he got outside he found Victor already stretching. 

“Good morning,” He spoke in their native tongue. It relaxed Yuri, making him feel warm in the cold. 

“You're letting that piggy sleep in?” Yuri snickered. 

Victor winked making Yuri cringe, “He deserves it.” Yuri wished he could retract his question. 

Together they ran, taking a break on the top of the hill. 

Yuri checked his heart rate and turned to Victor with a smile, “You're getting old.” Victor was panting a lot more and it was noticeable he hadn't worked out in awhile. 

“And you're here without warning,” Victor stared straight at him. 

Yuri could only think back to Otabek and how he didn't even bother looking him in the eye. But instead of being pushed away, Victor was more inviting. 

Yuri took a sip of water and stared up towards the morning sky. The sun was rising and it only pissed Yuri off more. He began his trek back with Victor telling him to wait up. 

Once they were back Yuuri greeted them both with breakfast. Yuri stared down at the meal and there was something about the way Yuuri stared up at him that screamed domestic. A part of him was jealous. Victor had everything Yuri wanted. 

Yuuri pushed a bowl of miso soup towards him and smiled, “It'll warm you up.” 

Victor placed a gross, sloppy kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek to thank him. Yuri watched the display of affection with a curious glint in his eye. A fleeting memory of Otabek’s lips against his neck and ear passing his mind. 

Yuuri’s mom came to join them for breakfast making the entire display more embarrassing. But she sat down next to him and told them good morning. He watched the way she looked at Yuuri and Victor. It was full of love. 

Yuri excused himself immediately after breakfast. Locking himself in his room, Yuri opened his laptop. He scrolled the hours of articles and shows before falling into the trap that was Otabek’s social media pages. Otabek hadn't been on Skype in weeks and it only made him angry. Yuri rolled his eyes and typed a quick, “hey,” only to delete it. 

There was a knock at his door and Yuri shut his laptop as if he were watching porn. It was The Piggy who slid the door open and presented fresh sheets for him. 

“Hey,” His eyes peeked over his glasses that were falling down his nose. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Dont bother.” He was fine wasting away in his own filth. It was what he deserved. He laid back down to face the wall. 

Yuuri was still hovering. He could hear him shifting, moving about his room.

“What do you want?” Yuri realized how rude he sounded. But he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me.”

Yuri sat up and looked at Katsuki who was smiling at him. He had set the fresh sheets off to the side. Always putting others best interests before his own. That’s why Victor fell so in love with him. He had a light and way about him that was hard to say no to. 

Yuri got out of bed and they walked to the beach. He held out his arms, letting the cool breeze wash over him. It was still cold out, which was disappointing. Yuri wanted to jump into the water but settled with stepping his feet in. He shivered when the water hit his toes. He let out a yelp that Yuuri laughed at him for. 

They sat in the sand watching the sunset. It was nice and relaxing. A whole lot different from his intensive training schedule. He was sure to get back on it the next day, but as of now he only wanted to enjoy this moment with as little worry as possible.

“Why are you here?” Of course Yuuri would ruin it for him. 

Yuri looked down to his feet, covered in sand. Staring back at the ocean he sighed. He did come without warning, so it was understandable that Yuuri and Victor would be curious. And even after traveling all this way his mind was still fuzzy. 

“I needed a break,” He settled with. 

He could feel Yuuri’s eyes bore holes into his skull. Yuri kept his gaze towards the ocean’s calming waves. He could trust Yuuri. Yuuri wouldn’t judge him. 

“I made a mistake,” He whispered. 

Yuuri scooted closer to him. He leaned in just enough to give Yuri the space he needed. 

The intimacy of the action made Yuri tense up before continuing, “I messed up with Otabek.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katsuki try to keep a neutral face, “We were drunk and I was stupid.” He turned to Yuuri, “And you know what he said to me?” 

Yuuri did not respond. 

“Oh,” Yuri stood up, feeling energized by his anger, “‘I hope we can remain friends.’” He tried for his best Otabek impression, “Like he didn’t have his cock in my mouth.” He stopped and blushed at his own words. “Now everything’s fucked.”

Yuuri stood up with him, wiping sand off of himself, “Have you talked to him?”

Yuri shook his head. 

“Communication is key. You need to talk to him about it or else you will get nowhere,” Yuuri smiled at him. Always smiling in a way that Yuri could not understand. “Do you like him?” 

Yuri blushed and turned around to start walking back to the inn. But he didn’t miss the stupid piggy’s laugh as he did so. 

Once he ate and bathed, Yuri went back into his room. He found a fresh blanket on his bed and smiled. He opened his laptop back up and was happy to see Otabek was online. 

He took a deep breath in and pressed call. It took four rings before Otabek answered. 

“Hey,” Yuri waved. 

Otabek waved back, “I thought you hated me.” 

No, Yuri thought. He could never. It was the opposite. He liked him. He liked him so much it hurt. He liked him so much that he flew to another country to be farther away to clear his thoughts. He liked him so much. 

What Yuuri told him earlier was still ringing in his ears. So Yuri took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. 

“I don’t wanna be just friends,” Great start, Plisetsky. “I like you. And I don’t regret what we did,” I’d like to do it again. He didn’t need to add that part. 

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said. 

Yuri could feel his heart shatter all over again. Everything was cold. It was like falling face first down on the ice. 

“I’ve been avoiding you,” Otabek continued. 

That made Yuri snap out of his funk real fast. 

Otabek looked around his room, eyes trying to find a point to focus on, “I don’t regret anything. I miss you and,” he paused to swallow saliva, “I liked it.” 

Yuri did not try to hide his blush. Instead he leaned in, demanding Otabek to explain himself. 

“I’ve never done anything like that with a girl let alone,” Otabek looked up at Yuri. His cheeks were a bright red, “I dreamed about it with you and the real you just,” he shut his mouth. 

Yuri did not say anything in fear of tainting the moment. 

“I messed up, okay?” Otabek finished. 

Yuri shook his head. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, “You should visit me! I mean,” Yuri stopped because what did he mean? “I’m in Japan, but you should visit. The beach is nice and,” Yuri shifted the camera to his bed, “I have room for you.” 

Otabek nodded, “Yuri.” 

“Yeah?” He positioned the camera back to his face. 

“I like you too.” He ended the call. 

Yuri sat in his room in silence before breaking out into full blown laughter. Later that evening he received a text from Otabek with the time he would arrive in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://alien-mind-witch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> talk to me about yoi or free or life. i'm really lonely...


End file.
